Clone Wars Advent Calendar
by Bluesaber3
Summary: One short story every day until Christmas! Join all our favorite Clone Wars characters, including Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and more, in short stories, holiday tips, and even some traditional Christmas songs with new Clone Wars lyrics! Merry Almost Christmas!
1. Day 1

**Happy December everyone! This is the first day of my Clone Wars Advent Calendar, and it will continue with one short story every day until Christmas! For today, join my favorite Padawan as she gives some useful tips for your holiday shopping...**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

** Day 1: Ahsoka's guide to holiday shopping**

Hi everyone! This is Ahsoka Tano, and I'm going to be giving some of my advice for holiday shopping today. I call it- Holiday Shopping Tips for the Average Jedi.

Tip 1: Always get there early. There's nothing more stressful than having a bunch of people screaming and running around, so get there early and use your Jedi negotiation skills to make sure everyone keeps their heads on. This works especially well in small stores where there's barely any room to _breathe_, but I usually avoid them.

Tip 2: Use Force cloaking. When you're a Jedi, it can be really tempting to use the Force to figure out what your gifts are, especially when you're a really annoying one, I won't name any names… -*cough*-Master-*cough*-Skywalker- oops, did I say that? Anyway, while it may be fun for them, the last thing you want is for all your surprises to be not a surprise anymore. So -I've learned this myself- use Force cloaking. It's a method where it makes it extremely difficult if not impossible for anyone to figure out what your gifts are. Now all I gotta do is see if it actually _works_.

Tip 3: Use Jedi mind tricks. Honestly… I don't exactly recommend this one… but I've, er, used it before… please don't tell Master Skywalker!

Tip 4: And if absolutely necessary, use aggressive negotiations- you know, on second thought, I'm not gonna get into that either…

Tip 5: Use the Force to sense where the best deals are. Yeah, yeah, I know that's what newspaper adds and commercials are for, but if you see something you want to get and you're not sure if it's a better price somewhere else, just focus on the Force… and… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Whoa, sorry, I zoned out there for a minute, anyway it works if you concentrate hard enough.

Tip 6: If all else fails, hire elves. *crickets chirping* what? I can't hire elves? Where does it say I can't?

Tip 7: If you don't want them to know you're a Jedi, dress in the same clothes as the workers at the store. It'll really throw people off, they'll never guess! Except then people are always asking you to help them find things… so maybe it doesn't work that great, I dunno.

Tip 8: (last one,) If you're absolutely, completely and _utterly _desperate, shop online!

Alright, I hope my shopping tips will help you this holiday season and make shopping a little less hectic. Bye for now!

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow for Day 2!**


	2. Day 2

**Yay it's day 2! Here's a short story about Rex, Ahsoka, and a couple other clones playing in the snow and enjoying winter! :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar **

**Day 2: ****Rex's Snow Day**

Captain Rex woke up that morning and saw it was snowing. "WOO HOO!" Rex screamed, and he jumped out of bed and ran outside into the snow. He ran so fast, and he wasn't looking where he was going, he crashed straight into Ahsoka Tano, causing her to fall over in the snow.

"Whoa! Ahsoka, didn't see ya there," Rex apologized, reaching out his hand to help her up.

Ahsoka laughed. "It's ok. I see you're a little excited for the snow, huh?"

"I LOVE THE SNOW!" Rex shouted, picking up some snow and throwing it in the air.

Some of the snow landed on Ahsoka's head. "Brr!" She shivered, shaking the snow off. She then picked up a ball of snow and threw it at Rex. It went _splat! _on his helmet, and he couldn't see.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that, Kid!" He cried, swiftly wiping the snow off so he could throw some snow back at Ahsoka.

A couple more clones came outside. "YAY! Snow!" Shouted Blade, falling down to make a snow angel.

Shark was also outside and he made a snow fort. He then went inside the snow fort with a plastic bucket. He filled the bucked with snow and dumped it on Blade's head.

"Shaa-aark!" Blade whined, shaking off all the snow.

Shark laughed and ran away.

Ahsoka saw the other clones playing. "Rex, let's join them!" She called.

Rex casually walked over to her. "Nah," He said.

"Why not?" she asked.

Rex picked up some snow and stuffed it down her coat.

"AHH!" She cried, the cold snow almost freezing her back. "You asked for it now, Rex!"

Rex laughed hysterically and ran away.

Ahsoka used the Force to send a large pile of snow at him. He got buried beneath it.

Rex quickly dug himself out. "That's it, I'm going full force now!" He yelled.

Ahsoka laughed. "Full _force_?" Rex threw a bunch of snowballs at her, but she used the Force to send them back at him.

"No fair!" Rex shouted.

Ahsoka just laughed and ran away as he charged at her with a large snowball.

"Ahsoka! Watch out behind you!" Rex called.

"I'm not falling for that trick!" Ahsoka replied. But a different snowball not thrown by Rex hit her in the back and knocked her over.

"I warned you," Rex said.

Ahsoka frowned, but Rex could tell it was a playful frown since she couldn't stop smiling.

Ahsoka hopped back up and threw a snowball at the clone who threw that last snowball at her.

Rex decided to ambush Shark's fort, so he made a large snowball and ran up to the fort. He threw the snowball in and it got Shark.

"Argh!" He growled. "Captain, I'm going to get you!" Shark grabbed a snowball machine gun and fired it at Rex.

"Where did you get a snow machine gun?" Cried Rex.

"Not telling!" Shark called back.

Rex sighed.

They all played out in the snow all day until they were so cold they thought their noses would freeze off.

So they all went inside and enjoyed some hot chocolate by the fireplace.

**The End**

**of course by "The End" I just mean end of the story... or it would be Christmas tomorrow! :O lol, I can't wait 'cause we're gonna decorate our house today :D don't forget to check back tomorrow for Day 3!**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3! YAY! Well, I don't have much time to write this intro so let's make it quick! Today join Anakin as he gives some uses for "The Universe's Greatest Power Tool." :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar **

**Day 3: The Universe's Greatest Power Tool**

Hello and welcome, I am Anakin Skywalker, and today I am going to tell you about the universe's greatest power tool and some uses for it in the everyday home.

The universe's greatest power tool is the lightsaber. Here are some common uses for it that you may find yourself needing in this holiday season.

1: Trimming the tree. Just ignite and slice. Pretty easy, eh?

2: Carving meat. When Christmas day rolls around and you're ready to slice your ham, or turkey, or whatever you eat on Christmas, just ignite and slice!

3: Intimidating people. When someone isn't listening to you, or isn't giving you a good deal at a store, just ignite and threaten them. I call it 'aggressive negotiations.'

4: Cutting snow. If you happen to be snowed in, just open the door and slice through the snow with the lightsaber, then you're free!

5: Fighting Separatists who happen to want to ruin your Christmas. Pretty simple, right? No explanation needed.

6: (this one's similar to 3) Making your Padawan do stuff. Just ignite and give your orders! She hates it when I do this though…

7: If you happen to be building something this holiday season, instead of buying one of those stupid power saws that doesn't even cut through metal, use your lightsaber! Just ignite and slice!

8: Sneaking into stores when they're closed. Ummmm, actually, no, don't do that… and just for the record, I haven't either, ok?

9: Cutting wrapping paper. Who needs scissors?

10: Destroying the tree when Christmas is over. Get creative with this one.

And… are there any more? Hm… I think that's it.

Well, I hope you can find these tips useful this holiday season. Bye!

**Alright! Check back tomorrow for Day 4! (And I think you won't wanna miss it!)**


	4. Day 4

**Alright! Day 4! Today we have a Christmas song probably everyone knows, with new Clone Wars lyrics.**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar **

**Day 4: Santa Clause is Coming to Town (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

You better watch out,

You better not tell,

If people find out,

It's not gonna end well,

Anakin's married with Padme.

.

They wanted to wish,

Their feelings away,

But they're gonna find out,

Someday they're gonna pay,

Anakin's married with Padme.

.

Yoda has been observing,

Obi-Wan _thought _he trained him right,

Oh it may have just been better if,

They dismissed the whole thing that night…

.

Oh, you better watch out,

You better not tell,

If people find out,

It's not gonna end well,

Anakin's married with Padme.

**Ta-Da! Stay tuned for Day 5 tomorrow!**


	5. Day 5

**Alright, Day 5! :D here's a little story about what would happen if Jar Jar helped Padme make gingerbread... and just a note, this isn't a sequel to Jar Jar's fruitcake... so anything can and will happen. :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar **

**Day 5: Gingerbread**

Padme had decided to make gingerbread that morning. Jar Jar insisted he help. So there they were, in the kitchen.

"Alright, I guess you can help," Padme had said.

Jar Jar got out a bowl and accidentally dropped it on his foot. "Yikes!" He cried, hopping up and down and grabbing his injured foot.

"Jar Jar, please be more careful!" Padme said, picking up the bowl. Luckily, it had been plastic.

Padme began to put the ingredients in the bowl. "Jar Jar, would you mind setting the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees?" She asked as she mixed the dough.

"Mesa can do that!" Jar Jar said, and he pressed some buttons on the oven.

"Thanks," Padme replied, and she continued to mix the cookie dough. "alright! Now we can roll out the dough and cut it into shapes."

So Padme divided the dough into two parts and gave one to Jar Jar. She rolled out her own and cut it into people shapes. "Jar Jar, are your cookies ready-"

Padme gasped as she saw Jar Jar was rolling it paper thin and struggling to get it off the counter. "Thissa not workin'!" He cried.

Padme sighed. "Like this, Jar Jar," she showed him on her board.

"Ohhh," Jar Jar said in understanding. He tried again but couldn't do it. Finally he clumped the dough into balls and splattered it onto the pan. He smiled in satisfaction. "Mesa done!"

Padme sighed again. "That's not really how you do it…"

"So?" Jar Jar said.

Padme shrugged. "Alright." So she finished making her cookies and they put both pans in the oven.

Seven minutes later, Padme smelled something. "Is something… burning?" She asked.

Jar Jar shrugged. "Mesa don't know."

Suddenly they heard a huge explosion, and Padme looked to see their cookies had exploded inside the oven.

"Jar Jar, you put the oven to six hundred degrees!" Padme cried.

Jar Jar's jaw dropped. "Oopsies!"

They stood there in silence. Suddenly the door to Padme's apartment, which is where they were, opened and Anakin burst in.

"What was that explosion?" He asked.

"The oven exploded." Padme replied.

Anakin was about to reply but suddenly Ahsoka skipped in the door. "Master, you forgot to turn off the speeder _again_, and whoa, what happened here?"

"Mesa exploded the oven!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"Snips! Don't laugh that's rude!" Anakin slapped her arm.

"Hey!" Ahsoka cried. "What was that for?"

"Hey, calm down you two!" Padme said.

"Sorry!" They said in unison.

And they all started laughing.

They spent the rest of the day re-doing the gingerbread cookies and decorating them all together. It was a wonderful winter day.

**The End**

**Stay tuned for Day 6 tomorrow, and one more thing, you will be seeing gingerbread decorating again in a soon-to-be-posted Christmas story, just to let you know :)**


	6. Day 6

**Alright, Day 6! Today, Anakin goes a little overboard with Christmas lights. Let's see what happens! :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar **

**Day 6: Overdone**

Anakin Skywalker was putting up Christmas lights inside his and Ahsoka's shared quarters.

He put lights on the walls, lights on the ceiling. Lights in the kitchen, lights in the bedrooms. Lights in the refrigerator, lights in the oven. Lights on the couch, lights on the chairs and table, lights on the TV, lights on the sink, lights in the toilet. He put lights everywhere.

The door slid open and Ahsoka Tano entered the quarters. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she tripped over the mass of wires across the floor.

"Snips! Hi!" Anakin said, hopping over the wires like an obstacle course.

Ahsoka took the hand her master extended for her to grab and was pulled to her feet. "Thanks," She looked around at all the lights. "Don't you think this is a little… too much?" She asked.

Anakin looked around as well. "Are you crazy? No way is this too much!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Do they work?"

Anakin plugged the last cord in and picked up a remote. "It's the moment of truth." He said.

Ahsoka watched in anticipation as his finger inched towards the button.

Anakin pressed it and all the lights went on.

The lights nearly blinded Ahsoka, and even when squinting she couldn't see anything but bright light. "I can't see!" She cried.

Anakin was wearing sunglasses. "Here," He handed her a pair.

Ahsoka thanked him and put them on. "Wow, that's a lot 'a lights." She commented, still barely able to see.

"Yep!" Anakin said proudly.

Suddenly the two saw a spark, and a small puff of smoke.

No sooner had they exchanged worried glances had all the lights blown out at once, creating tons of smoke.

The fire alarm went off and water started squirting from the ceiling.

The smoke cleared.

Ahsoka turned to her master, covered in soot and soaking wet, and pursed her lips as she glared at him through furrowed brows.

Anakin sheepishly bit his lip.

Ahsoka's eyebrow then raised. "Still think it was too much?"

**:D Day 7 tomorrow! :)**


	7. Day 7

**Alright, ready for Day 7? Today, we can get some advice from Yoda... or not, depends on if you can understand him or not. :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 7: Can you get holiday advice from Yoda? (a.k.a. "Truthfully, I didn't understand any of it,")**

Greetings, everyone! Yoda this is, and have holiday tips for you I do!

Tip 1, this is: Always in motion is the future, so have your mind set on one thing, you should not.

Tip 2, this is: Very comfortable, red chairs are, especially the velvet type, yes, hm!

Tip 3, this is: Attached to your presents, do not get. For giving away, they are!

Tip 4, this is: Be afraid of stores, do not. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and then some people, get Christmas presents they might not.

Tip 5, this is: Best decorated pink, trees are.

Tip 6, this is: if short like me, you are, hide in presents you can! He he he!

Tip 7, this is: An elf, I am not.

Tip 8, this is: If call me an elf, you do, hit your leg with my stick, I will.

Tip 9, this is: If avoid my stick you do, throw it at your head, I will.

Tip 10, this is: If avoid the stick in the air you do, use the Force to slam you into the wall I will.

And all I have, that is. Bye for now, I say.

**-giggles- stay tuned for tomorrow! :D (and if you want more funniness, check out A Not-So-Normal Christmas! :D)**


	8. Day 8

**Alright, Day 8, people! :D :D :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 8: Anakin's Fruitcake**

Anakin decided that today was the day to make his annual fruitcake. He did it each and every year.

Following a recipe was the only way to go for Anakin, but he had written this one himself.

Anakin knew that one fruitcake was the perfect amount, because once he made one, no one ever asked for more.

So he whipped up a quick batch and put it into the oven.

Ahsoka walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "What are you baking?" she asked, trying to decipher the strange smell.

"Fruitcake!" Anakin declared, smiling broadly.

The words had just left Anakin's mouth and already Ahsoka could feel a stomachache coming on. "Not another fruitcake!" She wailed miserably.

"But everyone loved my fruitcake last year," Anakin said.

"We all pretended to like it. And I had an upset stomach for three days." Ahsoka said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I thought everyone liked it!" Anakin said sadly.

"Maybe you should use a different recipe." Ahsoka suggested. "If it's good, I won't be stuck in bed for three days."

"Well, alright. What should I do with this one? You wanna eat it?" Anakin asked, as if he hadn't even heard her earlier remarks.

Ahsoka nearly fainted. "NO! I mean, no thanks. I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's really good," Anakin teased.

"Stop it! You're making me sick just thinking about it!" Ahsoka cried.

"Sorry!" Anakin said, laughing.

Ahsoka playfully punched him.

So Anakin tried recipe after recipe after recipe, Ahsoka trying them all. She gave all of them thumbs down.

By the end of the day, Anakin had one recipe left to try and Ahsoka had a bad stomachache.

"Come on, Ahsoka, you have to try this last one!" Anakin said, holding out a plate.

Ahsoka shook her head rapidly. "There is no way I'm trying one more of those disgusting things." She mumbled, "I'm so full, and those fruitcakes are so gross."

"Aw, but how are we going to know how this last one tastes?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka rest her hands over her aching belly. "You eat it." She said simply.

Anakin tasted it and coughed. "Gross! This is horrible."

"I told you fruitcake was gross!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Oh well, I guess we won't make a fruitcake then." Anakin said.

"Great! So you're saying you made me sick for nothing?" Ahsoka cried.

"Sorry, Snips." Anakin replied.

"Oh brother." Ahsoka muttered.

"So… what are we going to do with all this extra fruitcake?" Anakin asked after about a minute of silence.

Ahsoka held her hands in front of her in defense. "Don't you look at me! Don't you _dare_!"

Anakin laughed and Ahsoka flicked a piece of cake at him.

And Ahsoka had to rest in bed for the rest of the day and the next day as well. Poor Ahsoka.

The End

**:( poor Ahsoka. stay tuned for tomorrow's! :)**


	9. Day 9

**Day 9! Have a wonderful 9th of December with a song about Count Dooku. ;)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 9: Feliz Navidad (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

Count Dooku is bad,

Count Dooku is bad,

Count Dooku is bad,

And it's really easy to make him mad.

.

I want to tell you he's really evil,

I want to tell you he's really evil,

I want to tell you he's really evil,

From the bottom of my he-a-a-art.

.

Count Dooku is bad,

Count Dooku is bad,

Count Dooku is bad,

But hopefully you already knew that.

.

I want to tell you he's really evil,

I want to tell you he's really evil,

I want to tell you he's really evil,

From the bottom of my he-a-a-art.

.

Cha, cha, cha!

**:D Hope you enjoyed it! :D stay tuned for day 10! :D i love big smile faces! :D**


	10. Day 10

**Alright! Day 10! Today, Ahsoka remembers some of the things she did this month in her diary.**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 10: Ahsoka's holiday diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went Christmas shopping with my friend Barriss. I found Christmas presents for almost everyone._

_I got my Skyguy a new lightsaber holder, since he always seems to lose his lightsaber. I got Obi-Wan a scarf… I hope he likes it. I got Padme a pretty necklace with a flower. I have to wait for a different time to get Barriss's gift, since she was there and all. I got some gifts for other people too._

_So, it's almost Christmas, and I'm really excited. My master and I got a tree today, and decorated. Everything looks really pretty._

_Now, let's see, what are some things I've been doing this month… well, several days ago my master and I, or well really he wanted to, had to rush to Padme's apartment because there was an explosion. Turns out it was just Jar Jar, and he had blown up the oven while trying to make cookies. My master always forgets to turn off the speeder! Ugh!_

_The day after that, my master decides to put up the Christmas lights. Oh brother. I mean come on, who puts lights everywhere? I couldn't even see it was so bright. Then the fuse blew so I got covered in soot and the smoke alarm went off so I got all wet. Ugh, I wish he'd think before he did stuff sometimes._

_And a couple days ago my master tried out a whole bunch of fruitcake recipes. Oh, it was horrible! I was actually in bed for a while because I got sick from all the fruitcake. Did I mention I hate fruitcake? Well I do. Ah, well, at least it was kind of relaxing besides the fact that I felt nauseous. Sometimes I wonder how stupid my master can get, I mean come on, almost like- no one likes fruitcake. Especially the recipes he uses. Seriously, who uses Hutt guts in cake? That's absurd._

_Oh well. But anyway, I hear my comlink and I think it's my master, so I have to end this entry. Bye for now!_

**Stay tuned for Day 11 tomorrow!**


	11. Day 11

**Ok, here's day 11! Today, learn how to make the perfect snowman with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.**

**p.s. for all you who are waiting for the next chapter of a not-so-normal Christmas, I'm so sorry i haven't gotten it up sooner. I have writer's block and _now _i have a cold. bleh. anyways, on to the story!**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 11: "How to Build the Perfect Snowman" with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka: Hi everyone! Today, Master Kenobi will be showing us how to make the perfect snowman. I'm gonna help.

Obi-Wan: Yes, thank you, Padawan Tano. Alright, the first thing you have to do is get a large ball of snow.

Ahsoka: -excitedly- I can do that! Can I do it? Please?

Obi-Wan: -sighs- yes, go ahead.

Ahsoka: -starts rolling ball- -keeps rolling and goes on and on until Obi-Wan can't see her anymore-

Obi-Wan: -shouting- Ahsoka? Come back!

-silence-

Obi-Wan: -sighs- Um, I guess I'll have to make a new one.

-giant snowball rolls up to Obi-Wan and stops-

Obi-Wan: AHHH!

Ahsoka: -pops head out from behind ball- is this good, Master Kenobi?

Obi-Wan: -jaw on the ground- how can you even _move _that?

Ahsoka: -walks around snowball and shrugs- it's easy.

Obi-Wan: uhhhhhh I think that's too big, Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: -sadly- aw, really?

Obi-Wan: yeah. I mean unless you want to make a snowman the size of the Temple.

Ahsoka: -looks sad-

Obi-Wan: you can make another smaller one.

Ahsoka: -beams- yay!

Obi-Wan: -waits for Ahsoka-

Ahsoka: -rolls a snowball-

Obi-Wan: That's better. Now make another medium sized one.

Ahsoka: -makes the snowball-

Obi-Wan: wonderful. Now for a tiny one.

Ahsoka: -picks up a handful of snow- this tiny?

Obi-Wan: No, a little bigger.

Ahsoka: -thinks for a minute- well, I guess I gotta get rid of this one… -throws snowball at Obi-Wan's head-

Obi-Wan: -stumbles back and splutters- Ahsoka! What was that for?

Ahsoka: -blushes sheepishly- just for fun.

Obi-Wan: -sighs-

Ahsoka: -takes small snowball and puts it on top-

Obi-Wan: Now we decorate it.

Ahsoka: -squeals- let's make it look like Master Skywalker!

Obi-Wan: well… ok, how are you going to do that?

Ahsoka: -makes snowman with a silly face- it looks exactly like him!

Anakin: -walks up to them- What'cha guys doing?

Obi-Wan: making a snowman.

Anakin: -stares at snowman- wow, it looks funny. Who's it supposed to be?

Ahsoka: -cheeks flush crimson-

Anakin: -glares at her- it's supposed to be me, isn't it?

Ahsoka: -smiles sheepishly and nods-

Anakin: -chuckles- it looks exactly like me! -makes face to imitate the snowman-

Ahsoka: -bursts out laughing-

Obi-Wan: -laughs a little-

Ahsoka: -can't stop laughing-

Anakin: alright, Snips, calm down now.

Ahsoka: -in between laughs- I- can't!

Anakin: oh yeah? -throws snowball at Ahsoka-

Ahsoka: HEY!

Everyone: -gets in big snowball fight-

The End

**stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	12. Day 12

**YES! I've been waiting for this one for a long time! I had this one in mind from day 1. It's The 12 Days of Christmas with Clone Wars lyrics! Get it, it's day 12, 12 days of Christmas... I knew you'd make the connection! ENJOY!**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

** Day 12: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

On the first day of Christmas, my master gave to me, an old ship that's really rusty.

On the second day of Christmas, my master gave to me, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the third day of Christmas, my master gave to me, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, fiiiiivvveeee golllllden droooiiiiiddsssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, six blown up Magna-guards, fiiiivvveeee goooooolllllddddeennnn dddrrroooiiiiidddssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my master gave to me, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, fiiiiveeeeeeee goooollllllddeeeeeennnn drroooooiiiiiiiidddssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, eight Jedi cruisers, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, fiiivvvveeee gooooooolllllddddennnn droiiiddssssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, nine bounty hunters, eight Jedi cruisers, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, ffffiiiiiiivveeeee goollllldddeeennn drrroiiiiiiidssssssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, ten blaster rifles, nine bounty hunters, eight Jedi cruisers, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, fiiivveeee goooooooolllllddddeeeeeennnnn drrrrrroiiiiiiiiiddddddsssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my master gave to me, eleven Bith musicians, ten blaster rifles, nine bounty hunters, eight Jedi cruisers, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, fiiiiiveeeeeeee goollllllldddddeeeennnnnnnn drroooooooooiiiiiiidddssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my master gave to me, twelve awesome missions, eleven Bith musicians, ten blaster rifles, nine bounty hunters, eight Jedi cruisers, seven clone battalions, six blown up Magna-guards, ffiiiiiiiiiiivvveeeee ggoooollllldddeeeen dddrroooiiiiidddssss, four holocrons, three starfighters, two lightsabers, and an old ship that's really rusty!

**The End**

**(Author's note: This song could be sung by technically anyone but when i wrote it i had in mind it was Ahsoka singing it. ;D and also, i know some of the numbers don't actually match up, but i tried. _and _also, i know that technically no one would probably get all that stuff for Christmas but whatever! it's fun! :D aaannnnddd -sorry one more- in case you're wondering, Bith musicians are the dudes with the big heads who play the cantina music in A New Hope and also Ziro's palace from the Clone Wars movie. :D) - longest of my author's notes. :P**


	13. Day 13

**Day 13! :D Yay! Today we get a look at what the bad guys do at Christmas ;)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 13: What do Sith do at Christmas?**

Ventress was at the Separatist base with Dooku. "Master, do Sith celebrate Christmas?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, Ventress! We do lots of stuff to make the season dark." Dooku replied.

"Like what?" Ventress asked.

"Like what? Well, we always decorate a dead tree with electricity balls and fire. We sing dark songs, like 'We wish you would be defeated, we wish you would be defeated, we wish you would be defeated, so we could win the war!' We wrap rocks in colored paper and throw them at people. We make burnt toast on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas day we go out and capture people!" Dooku said.

Ventress smiled evilly. "That sounds like lots of fun. Let's do it."

But unfortunately, every time they tried to ruin something, a Jedi always stopped them.

Obi-Wan wouldn't let them burn down a tree and he fought them and they retreated.

Mace Windu got so annoyed with the dark songs, he used the Force to send them all the way back to their base.

Ahsoka and Anakin stopped them from hurting anyone with the rocks.

No one tried to stop them with their toast…

And on Christmas day when they tried to capture people, all the Jedi came and captured them instead.

Poor Sith.

**The End**

**Wow that was a lot shorter than i thought it would be. oh well! stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	14. Day 14

**Alright, here's day 14... today, Anakin and Ahsoka make stuff out of a weird craft book. :)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 14: A Silly Craft Book**

Anakin walked into the living room of his and Ahsoka's shared quarters and spotted Ahsoka on the couch. She was completely engrossed in a large, colorful book.

"What'cha reading, Snips?" He asked, leaning on the back of the couch to look over her shoulder.

Ahsoka turned her head to look at him. "It's a book on Christmas crafts you can make. There's a couple interesting stories in here as well." She replied, returning her attention to the book.

"Cool, can I see?" Anakin asked.

"Hm?" Ahsoka said, having been too distracted to listen to what he said.

"Can I look at the book?" Anakin repeated a slightly different version of his question.

"Oh yeah, sure, here," Ahsoka handed him the book.

Anakin stared at it, eyes wide. "This… is… the… coolest… book… ever…" He breathed.

"You want to make a craft from there?" Ahsoka asked him, taking back the book.

"Yeah! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Anakin exclaimed, jumping up and down repeatedly.

Ahsoka stared at him like he was insane. "Come on," She said, grabbing his arm and taking him to the table.

Anakin decided to make a hot chocolate mug made of tissue paper.

Ahsoka decided to make a reindeer with googley eyes out of sticks.

Anakin grabbed the glue and poured on half the bottle.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, grabbing the glue away from him. "That's waaaaaay too much!"

"Really? I thought I would need it!" He replied, sticking together the soggy pieces of tissue paper.

Ahsoka face palmed. "Just don't use anymore."

"Alright!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka stuck her sticks together and added the eyes. She stood it up.

Anakin looked at it. "It needs something." He said, eyeing the reindeer.

"Yes, it does." Ahsoka agreed.

Anakin blew on it and it fell into a heap of glue and sticks with eyes. "There!"

Ahsoka grinned. "It's PERFECT!"

"Now for mine!" Anakin presented his glue-soaked mug.

"Nice!" Ahsoka said.

"Wait! I have to see if it works." Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin grabbed a teapot of hot chocolate and poured it in the mug. It disintegrated into a puddle of hot chocolate, glue, and soggy paper. Hot chocolate dripped onto the floor.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances.

Then they both burst our laughing!

**The End**

**Day 15 tomorrow! :D**


	15. Day 15

**Day 15! and if you haven't watched the new trailer for the Clone Wars on star wars .com, you need to go see it. now. or right after you read this. my heart is pounding, and if you watch it... you'll know why.**

**Today, here's Deck the Halls with new lyrics!**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 15: Deck the Halls (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

Cad Bane is a bounty hunter,

.

And he's gonna steal your holocron.

.

Or he may capture your droids,

.

And get all the info that he can.

.

You may think your Senate's protected,

.

But Bane's got masters plans to break in.

.

Might as well just surrender,

.

Because Bane is really dangerous.

.

If you may decide to fight,

.

.He may get your 'saber or trick you.

.

Just when you think you have won,

.

He's probably got another trick up his sleeve.

.

Grapple hooks and rocket boots,

.

This bounty hunter is quite prepared.

.

If I were you I would be scared,

.

Because Cad Bane's a bounty hunter.

**Day 16 tomorrow... and actually why do i even say that? duh 16 is tomorrow if today's the 15th! :P lol!**


	16. Day 16

**Here is Day 16! Today, Rex gets his Christmas tree :)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 16: Captain Rex gets his Christmas Tree**

Captain Rex decided today was the day he wanted to get his Christmas tree.

Real or fake? Rex couldn't decide. Real trees were wonderful… but he had seen a really nice looking metal tree at the store the other day.

Yes, Rex decided, he needed to get the metal fake tree.

So he went to the store and found the most beautiful tree he'd ever seen, pure steel. It weighed a good three hundred pounds or so. He got a forklift and brought it home.

"How to decorate it…" He muttered to himself once he got the tree in place.

Rex stuck on a couple thermal detonators. Those looked pretty good on there. He found small pictures of some clone brothers. They all looked the same… but he put them on anyway. Then he added some metal chains for tinsel and a couple flashlights stuck in the "on" position for lights.

It was absolutely beautiful… that is if no one blew it up.

One of the other clones came in. He was a rookie and had no armor decals. "Hey, cool! You've got pictures of me all over your tree!"

Another clone came in. "No, no, no, those are pictures of me."

A third clone came. "I think you're wrong! It's me!"

"It has to be _me_." Said yet another clone who came in.

Soon a total of eleven rookie clones were all arguing over who the picture was.

"GUYS! QUIET DOWN!" Shouted Rex. They all fell silent. "How about each of you are on one of the pictures? That way you can all be on my tree."

The clones all cheered in agreement.

But when the quieted down, one of them in the back said, "But Sir? There's only ten pictures."

The End

**if you don't get the ending at first read through it a couple times... you'll get it. :)**


	17. Day 17

**Day 17! WOO! LOL, anyway, today Obi-Wan tries to make hot chocolate, and then Yoda joins him :)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 17: Hot Chocolate**

Obi-Wan decided to make hot chocolate that day. Peppermint hot chocolate, since it was almost Christmas.

He got out the milk, cocoa powder, sugar, and peppermint flavoring.

Whistling "Deck the Halls," Obi-Wan poured some milk into a small pot and added the cocoa and sugar.

It took him a while to find the right recipe. First it was too sweet, then not sweet enough, then not chocolaty enough, then too chocolaty. Finally he found the right recipe. He added a couple drops of peppermint flavoring and poured it into a mug.

"Yummy hot chocolate!" He said as he drank it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Yoda. "Hi, Master Obi-Wan. Doing what are you?" He asked.

"Drinking hot chocolate!" Obi-Wan replied with a big smile.

"Oooh! Have some, can I?" Yoda squealed.

"Yes, there's more." Obi-Wan poured Yoda a mug of the chocolaty goodness.

"Mmmmmmm! Good this is!" Yoda exclaimed, drinking the rest.

"Thanks!" Obi-Wan replied.

"But you know what even better would make it?"

"What?"

"Watch, show you I will."

So Yoda poured together a whole bunch of totally random ingredients that one should never put in hot chocolate. He whisked it all together and poured it into mugs.

Obi-Wan tasted it. "THIS IS SO GOOD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!" Yoda screamed as well.

So they drank all the weird hot chocolate and got really hyper and ran around in the snow all day.

The End

**Random, random, random...**


	18. Day 18

**Here's Day 18! :D Today, Anakin finds something strange...**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 18: The GIANT Gingerbread House**

It was early morning. Anakin had just woken up. He looked out his window and gasped. What was that he saw outside?

Anakin slipped on a coat and ran outside. He found a beautiful, life-sized gingerbread house sitting there in the winter snow.

Then he gasped when he saw Ahsoka lying on the ground. She looked dead.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin cried, kneeling down next to her inert form.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched, then yawned. "Morning, Master," She mumbled.

"What are you doing out here in the cold? And on top of that why were you on the ground?" Anakin exclaimed.

"I was building this gingerbread house last night. I must have fallen asleep." Ahsoka replied, standing up and brushing snow off herself.

"Why did you build it, anyway?" Anakin asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you." She said, lightly kicking some snow.

"Aw, thanks, Snips." Anakin said.

"It's fully furnished." She said, opening the door.

Anakin looked inside in awe. There were gingerbread couches and gingerbread tables, gingerbread chairs and gingerbread beds. It was beautiful. "How did you make this all in one night?"

Ahsoka leaned against the doorframe, looking sleepy. "A lot of work." She said simply.

"It's awesome." Anakin told her.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka smiled.

"You must be hungry after working out here all night." Anakin said.

"Yes." Ahsoka agreed.

They exchanged glances. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin asked.

"Yep. Seven swans a swimming and a partridge in a pear tree?"

"Ummm, no… I was thinking we should eat the gingerbread house."

"Oh. That'd work too."

So they started eating the delicious gingerbread. However, they were only able to eat the furniture, then they were too full.

But they decided that was ok, because they could go inside and warm up. After all, Ahsoka _had _been out in the snow all night!

So they went inside and listened to Christmas music.

The End

**Stay tuned for tomorrow, and I'm about to go put up the next chapter of A Not-So-Normal Christmas so you can check that out too if you want :D**


	19. Day 19

**Here is Day 19! Today, a little mischievous decorating with a certain purpose in mind...**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 19: Mistletoe**

Ahsoka was decorating the front of her and Anakin's shared quarters.

She had already put up some lights, fake snow, a wreath, and lots of other stuff.

Anakin came by. "Hi, Snips! Decorating I see,"

"Yep! I'm almost done." Ahsoka replied.

Suddenly Ahsoka spotted Padme coming. She gasped and quickly stuck the last decoration on the door frame.

"Master, stand here!" Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him under the door.

She then dashed to get something.

Padme came up to Anakin. "Hi, Ani," She said.

"Hi, Padme," Anakin smiled at her.

Ahsoka came back. "Hey, guys, look above your heads." She giggled as they looked up and saw a twig of mistletoe stuck to the door frame.

"Mistletoe." Anakin said, glaring at Ahsoka with his hands on his hips.

"Come on, you two," Ahsoka urged them, cocking her head to the side.

"Whoa, wait, you want us to…" Anakin trailed off. He would _love _to kiss Padme, but not in front of Ahsoka!

"Yeah, duh, that's why I put it up." Ahsoka replied. "I'll leave if you want…" She walked away.

"Come on, Ani, just kiss me!" Padme said with a grin.

Anakin looked up at the stick of mistletoe. With an excuse like that, who could blame them?

So they kissed. And they didn't see when, Ahsoka peeked her head around the corner to watch!

**Haha, stay tuned for tomorrow! ;)**


	20. Day 20

**Whoaaaa it's the 20th already? IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! WOO HOO!**

**Today, a silly song about Obi-Wan being a Jedi (and sorry if it's lame... i came up with this at like, 9 pm last night)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 20: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

And a real good one too!

He's on the Council,

Master to Anakin,

Obi-Wan is a Jedi,

And a real good one too!

.

He's got a blue lightsaber

He's got a blue lightsaber

He's got a blue lightsaber

To fight all the droids!

When fighting Ventress,

Or negotiating,

He's got a blue lightsaber

To fight all the droids!

.

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

Obi-Wan is a Jedi

And a real good one too!

.

The End


	21. Day 21

**Here is Day 21! The first day of winter! :D I'm about to go put up a new story (and hopefully get up A Not-So-Normal Christmas chapter too...) so be on the lookout for that :)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 21: The First Day of Winter!**

"MAAAAAAAAAAASTERRRRR IT'SSSSSSS WIIIINNNNTTTTEEERRRRRR!" Screamed Ahsoka Tano. She was in Anakin's room shaking him violently.

"Snips, calm down," Anakin mumbled, turning over on his other side to avoid her.

"Aren't you excited? Christmas is just three days away!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm excited, but you don't have to wake me up at three o'clock in the morning to tell me it's winter." Anakin murmured, pulling his sheets over his head.

Ahsoka was disappointed that Anakin wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "I'm going to go tell Obi-Wan then!"

"Ahsoka, it's three o'clock in the morning," Anakin repeated in a mumble. But as soon as Ahsoka left the room Anakin fell back to sleep immediately.

Ahsoka ran to Obi-Wan's quarters. She knocked and let herself in. Obi-Wan never locked his doors…

Obi-Wan was fast asleep, snoring and drooling on his pillow. Ahsoka tapped his arm.

"Obi-Wan, wake up," she whispered.

Obi-Wan jolted upright, and screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, what are you _doing_?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I wanted to tell you it's the first day of winter!" Ahsoka squealed.

Obi-Wan drowsily looked at his calendar. It was, indeed, the first day of winter. "Alright, well thanks for the notification, I'm going back to bed." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"See you later!" Ahsoka said with a big grin. She was still elated that it was finally winter.

Ahsoka decided to go and see if Master Plo was excited about winter.

The Padawan arrived at the door and knocked. Surprisingly, Plo opened the door. "Little 'Soka! So good to see you! It's WINTER!" Plo cheered.

Ahsoka beamed. Finally someone wanted to celebrate! "I didn't expect you to be up this early." She said as Plo gestured for her to come in.

"I wake up at three a.m. every year on the first day of winter." Plo explained.

Ahsoka gasped. "Me too! Then what do you do?"

"I end up falling asleep while celebrating." Plo said.

"Oh." Ahsoka replied. "So… how do we stay awake?"

"I dunno."

**2 Hours Later-**

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Screamed Anakin through a megaphone. He had arrived at Master Plo's quarters and found Ahsoka asleep with her head on the table and Plo sleeping on the couch.

"WHAT'D I MISS WHAT'D I MISS WHAT'D I MISS?" Ahsoka exclaimed repeatedly.

Anakin smirked. "You missed like, everything! Look, it's already five p.m.!"

Ahsoka gasped. "OH NO!" She wailed miserably.

Plo had just woken up and tumbled off the couch. "Skywalker, it's five _a.m._."

Ahsoka stopped hyperventilating and let out a long sigh of relief. "Master, you're mean!"

"What, just a little joke.." Anakin trailed off. Ahsoka threw one of Plo's couch pillows at him.

So they all celebrated the first day of winter. It was a great day.

The End

**Hahaha... :D**


	22. Day 22

**Hi everyone! Day 22! I particularly love this one, it's catchy! :D It's the Clone Wars version of Jingle Bell Rock! (you'll never think of the song the same again :D)**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 22: Jingle Bell Rock (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

Lightsabers, lightsabers, lightsabers rock!

Why don't ya swing that lightsaber thing?

Slicing and dicing are bushels of fun,

Oh, the Clone Wars now has begun.

.

Lightsabers, lightsabers, lightsabers rock!

Using the Force will help you of course,

Fighting the bad guys wherever you are, 'hope you will go far!

.

What a bright time, it's the right time, to blow those droids away,

Lightsaber time is a swell time, to go slice through a Separatist tank!

.

Come one now, go Jedi, pick up your feet!

Slice droids around the clock…

Avoid laser fire and be quick on your feet,

Because lightsabers rock!

.

(instrumental break) da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, daaaaa…

.

Lightsabers, lightsabers, lightsabers rock,

Using the Force will help you of course,

Fighting the bad guys wherever you are, 'hope you will go far!

.

What a bright time, it's the right time, to blow those droids away,

Lightsaber time is a swell time, to go slice through a Separatist tank!

.

Come one now, go Jedi, pick up your feet!

Slice droids around the clock…

Avoid laser fire and be quick on your feet,

Because lightsabers,

Because lightsabers,

Because lightsabers,

ROCK!

.

The End

**WOO! LOL! Stay tuned for tomorrow! (can you BELIEVE it's only two days until Christmas? Only 2 more advent calendar days! :O)**


	23. Day 23

**Ok, here is Day 23! AHHH tomorrow's Christmas Eve! :O how did that happen? Well, last advent calendar day tomorrow and last Chapter of A Not-So-Normal Christmas will be up on Christmas. :)**

**Today, a completely random story about what Ahsoka does to try to keep herself from becoming bored while waiting for Christmas.**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 23: Eagerly Awaiting Christmas**

Anakin was amazed how strange his Padawan could be sometimes. Take today for example…

Today, Ahsoka was waiting for it to be Christmas, even though it was going to be a whole 'nother day not counting this one, or the day of Christmas.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka sat at the table with a stack of papers which looked like calendars. "Ahsoka… what are you doing?" Anakin asked as she grabbed the top paper and checked off the first box.

"I'm checking off one box every minute until Christmas." Ahsoka replied, frantically checking the next box after her one minute timer went off.

"That's gonna be reaaaaaally boring." Anakin commented.

Ahsoka's head drooped as if she knew this already. "I'm not giving up!"

Ten minutes later…

"I GIVE UP!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Wow that was faster than I thought." Anakin murmured as he watched TV.

"Well what else am I supposed to _do_?" Ahsoka cried.

"I dunno, go draw a picture or something…" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine." So she took a stack of paper and wrote "I want it to be Christmas" over and over and over and over and _over _and _over _and _over_. Finally she wrote so much she could barely move her hand. "Ow," She murmured. "Master, I'm done drawing."

Anakin looked at her work. "Whoa, Ahsoka I said you should draw, not write a seventy page book."

Ahsoka observed her four pieces of scribbled on paper. "Master, that's only four."

"Oh, well still…" Anakin mumbled.

Ahsoka sighed. "I want it to be not tomorrow but the next day."

"Me too, but we can be patient, right?" Anakin said, elbowing her arm.

"I guess so…" Ahsoka murmured.

So they spent the rest of the day being bored while waiting for Christmas to come.

The End

**so much for them _not _being bored. :\ oh well. :)**


	24. Day 24

**IS THIS THE LAST ONE ALREADY! I can't believe it! Merry almost Christmas! And don't forget to check back with A N-S-N Christmas tomorrow for the final chapter :)**

**Today, to finish this advent awesomely, we have Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire (aka The Christmas Song) with Clone Wars lyrics. I came up with this about two weeks ago and have been saving it because i loved it so much! :D**

**Clone Wars Advent Calendar**

**Day 24: The Christmas Song/Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire (Clone Wars revised lyrics)**

'Sabers blazing on the battlefield,

Dark side trying to deceive,

Missions being assigned by the Council,

And folks dressed in Jedi robes.

.

Everybody knows a battalion of clone troopers,

Help to win against the droids,

If we don't succeed in the battle,

My master will not sleep tonight…

.

You know reinforcements are on their way,

They've loaded lots of clones and ammo on their ship,

And every single droid will be destroyed,

Because those clone pilots really know how to fly!

.

And so, I'm offering this simple phrase,

For Jedi, and everyone else too,

I know it's been said many times, many ways,

May the Force be with you.

.

May the Force be with you!

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
